


Lurk

by j_alfie



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Relationships, M/M, smut wannabe but really just weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Joker tried to prove a point. Lex had only two losing options... And a third one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lurk

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because I saw in an interview Leto said that Joker liked to share his toys, and I wanted to see these boys wrestle, sorts.  
> If you can read Chinese you might check out my other work "Who's Afraid of Bruce Wayne?" for more Bruce/Lex pre-story, but you don't have to.  
> (As always,) I apologize for any malapropism in advance for English is not my first language.

The scent of an Alpha can be a lot of things. It can be, before the knot, annoying and annoyingly tempting; after, the one true Truth of infinity. It can be concealed with proper care. Or it can be magnified for insidious purposes. Nevertheless, the scent of _this_ Alpha, Lex was afraid, might be the end of things.

The Joker was saying, though Lex couldn't possibly pay attention now that the scent rammed around his senses, he was saying something about a gift. A special one. A sweet one. If only it wouldn't be. Nothing was as special and _sweet_  other than to meet with your childhood hero after you've become mortal enemies and, did he mention a narrowly escaped pregnancy as well?

Lex did hook up with Bruce Wayne once, or twice, before things got messy, as social acquaintances and... Perhaps just that. He wanted to have a taste at Wayne's knot so he did. Wayne played along, probably out of pity. He felt bad for what Lex had been through as a child, and maybe even empathised a little seeing him struggle as a young successor of wealth and a name. Yet he didn't know enough about either circumstances. He didn't _care_ enough to know.

All he knew, for the love of God, was how the young Lex used to touch himself in heat thinking about Uncle Wayne. Lex told him that. It was pathetic, but far from being the only pathetic thing Lex ever did for the better good.

For instance, now was a proper pathetic moment. Despite the sobriety of his brain, Lex's body woke to the torture of desire as Wayne's presence came nearer. He was sure that the heat wouldn't be around in a couple of weeks, until he was not so sure. He was about to get triggered. The scent was manipulated to do that.

Lex moaned to get the Joker's attention. His hands were still covering Lex's eyes, saving for the surprise effect. Lex needed to get these blinders off so he could examine the situation. He also needed the Joker to back off a little. Pheromones started to mess with Lex's _Omega_ mind. It'd only be a matter of time before he begged for either, or both, of them to do to him things he'd regret soon. In fact, very soon. Then he needed to stop feeling the Joker's tightened chest against his back and his cock, though not erected yet, pressed at his arse, didn't he?

The Joker released him gently. The image of the bat didn't.

Lex could still retrace the chills he got from being crashed into the prison wall as hot iron burnt beside his neck. He was absolutely terrified but somehow managed to keep it together in front of his torturer, who now sat on a plain little chair with his head hung and his suit painted purple and green--

"Looking slightly less menacing but just as gloom, huh?" Cheered the manipulator.

"Why did you do this?" Lex's head ached, turning and looking at the merry jester.

The smile on his face faded and revived. The Joker stepped back with his arms opened wide, fingers flapping. In a chanting tone he said, "to prove something, a point, could be."

It wasn't until that moment it finally dawned on Lex, that this wasn't meant to be an extreme occasion of his kinky ideas to involve some audience in their relationship. He was to _be_ the audience.

_You're mad_ , Lex's lips twitched as he would have said this. 

That might be a good thing. Behind him the bat was calling, dragging him to lose his balance and fall. It would be an easy fall. As he was burning he will be burnt. As he couldn't breathe he'd be deprived of it altogether. _It would be a convenient fall._ His head was lighter than ever and his footsteps the heaviest.

Lex stepped towards the Joker, taking off his clothes piece by piece. He stripped himself with undue cruelty, leaving red prints on the skin. It wasn't intended as a seductive gesture, but then that was an aspect depending upon the receiving end. Lex had little sanity to spare for such considerations, by the time he reached the Joker he was dripping like the king of Ithaca.

"Too bad I'll prove against you," Lex clinged to that lifeless torso. Shivers were only unavoidable. He wouldn't flick an eye over it. "Please, do allow me," he continued as he slipped a hand down to grab hold of that cock.

The Joker was not looking pleasant. He had his reason. Lex practically reeked of pheromones at this point, something the Joker had no capacity to appreciate.

_Or maybe there was more to it?_

"Come here," Lex whispered soothingly, wrapped his scorching hand all over, "it's not a gift for me; it's a gift for yourself. We're going to do this in front of _his_ two wondering bulletproof eyes, you and me. Wouldn't that be magical unless, good sir--"

He drew the cold-hearted one closer and gave him a delicate kiss. He felt his legs began to fail his own weight, and a fleeting pain between his muscles. Lex bit into those lips beneath his teeth until he tasted blood.

"That's not the Batman," he tipped his head back, sneering at that pale-faced clown, "it is but a dead man in a costume."

It seemed to have been a rather difficult time for the Joker to readjust his focus before his eyes smiled again. That was new.

"Oh, there's more to it," his face was lightened, the cheerful state of mind crept back. It always did.

"Would you care to dive into a deep dark dreadful cave with me, Bambi?"


End file.
